The Blood Is Black: Black Blood
by Poseidonschild
Summary: There is no soul more stained than a Black's. Innocence doesn't exist. We're sinners from birth, madness flows through our veins. From the moment we take our first breath, our soul, our blood, is as dark as our name - it's black. Sirius has escaped and after kidnapping his godson, he will need all of his wit to survive. Join him as he discovers what it truly means to be a Black.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban**

Mass murderer Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. An investigation has been launched as to how the notorious dark wizard has managed to accomplish such a feat, as of yet, no details have been released.

The ministry does warn that Black is by no means delirious from his short stent in the prison. "It was quite frightening," says Minister Bagnold in reference to her recent inspection of Azkaban. "You enter Azkaban and every prisoner is screaming, crying, or begging over some atrocity we can not see. All of them but Black. He sat in his cell and greeted me as I passed as if we were simply two acquaintances passing by on the street."

While the ministry maintains that Blacks sanity is in question, it has by no means been enhanced by his stay at Azkaban. "The man is quite capable of rational thought," says Alastor Moody, an Auror for the ministry who escorted the minister on her visit.

The ministry encourages everyone to take extra precautions and safety measures. "Use common sense," says Amelia Bones of Magical Law Dept. Do not approach Sirius Black, but immediately contact an Auror. Black is considered highly dangerous and to not take any chances concerning him. For back story on Sirius Black turn to page 3c.


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note: **I apologize for the confusing update. As I was writing my next chapter I realized that there was a key part missing to the development of this story. If you have already read this chapter, don't worry. The update is at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy the story and please, whether you love or hate it, leave a review. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Precautions**

It was the end of spring and the beginning of summer. A new season and old weather. The ground was soggy from the nights rain storm and the dark grey clouds still sat heavily in the sky, despite the suns best efforts to break through. Newly created streams ran down hillsides and forged troughs through yards and gardens, grass was laid over by the constant beating it had received, flower cups were full of droplets and eagerly stretching towards the inconstant sun.

An old man stared out at the freshly watered fields , dark green and vibrant gold from their quenched thirst. He gazed out, but his sight was focused on something much deeper in his heart. He had no energy to admire the beauty of the outside world for it was acutely focused on a most peculiar and dangerous matter of far more importance. He sighed as he moved away from the drafty pane-glass window and sat behind his artfully crafted desk of dark cherry. The richly embroidered chair of matching wood was far more comfortable than it looked and he sank into it gratefully allowing his old joints to relax. His eyes closed he leaned back, his mind intent on the matter at hand. It was simply impossible, his mind cried. The proof however was laid before him - A letter from the Minister describing the details of an investigation. How could this have happened? He immediately shut down that train of thought. How it had occurred was not important at the moment. What was important was deciding what actions should be taken. Staying one step ahead was vital in this situation and they were already three steps behind.

BANG!

The noise brought him out of his thoughts with startling swiftness. Briefly he wondered if he had suffered a small heart attack with the way his heart was beating.

"Albus, what is this?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at the intruder and the newspaper the man was holding up. Letting out a deep sigh, he shifted in his seat for a more comfortable position in which to address the topic. "That is an article about the escape of Sirius Black," he grimaced.

"Please, for the love of merlin, tell me this is just another foolish story by the prophet to stir up trouble again?" the man begged.

"I'm sorry Remus," Dumbledore said sadly, bowing his head.

Remus sunk slowly into a seat across from him and put his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair. "When?" Remus choked out. "When did that bastard…"

"Escape?" Dumbledore finished when Remus seemed unwilling to say the word. "Early yesterday morning, I received a letter." He waved a bone thin hand at a piece of paper before him. "I should have warned you. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you?" Remus asked looking up at him, his body still hunched over, his weight held up by his arms balanced on his knees.

"I had hoped that it was merely a misunderstanding, that they would report back by the end of the day to say that his door was left open and he was found crawling around," Albus sighed. "I also thought that they would wait one more day before releasing the news to the public and hoped that they would quickly find him near the shore. I did not want to cause you more pain."

After a moment Remus nodded, silently accepting the explanation. "What do we do?"

"I was just contemplating that very problem when you came in," Albus replied. Remus blushed at the subtle reprimand, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice.

"There's a possibility that he might go after Harry," Remus murmured uncertainly.

"Harry is well protected, even if he does go after him Harry would be impossible to get to. Magic far stronger than the Fidelius charm protects that boy," Dumbledore assured.

"It wouldn't hurt to have someone to be on the look out in the area, just in case," Remus argued.

"I suppose not," Dumbledore acquiesced. "It might be prudent for us to visit some of his old haunts. If you could make a list of what those might be." Dumbledore held out a piece of parchment and a quill for Remus.

The room was silent as Remus scratched out a list. Albus took a moment to studied his young friend. Remus was world weary he decided. His clothes were washed-out; frayed around the edges and patched along the elbows, but clean and neatly pressed. His nails were manicured, but grit was gathered underneath. His hair was cut and combed neatly yet his honey locks were dappled with premature grey. His face was creased with lines well beyond his age, his crows feet the only sign of the young man he was. It pained Albus to see what had been such a promising youth wear the signs of a hard life. The man had once been so full of laughter. He was quick to smile and full of dreams. The world had been swift in beating him down once he had entered it. It had broken him in a way that could never be prepared. He no longer smiled, no longer laughed. He went through the motions, just trying to float in a world that seemed determined to drown him.

"Here," Remus said breaking through Albus' thoughts. His hand was outstretched holding a piece of parchment. Albus took it and looked it over carefully. Remus stood, "If I think of any more I will be certain to mention it."

Albus looked up at him curiously the finality in the tone of his friends voice catching his attention. "Do you want to join the search?"

Remus hesitated for a moment to seriously consider the matter, but then shook his head, "I can't. I would as likely kill him as let him escape. I don't think I have it in me to do any more or less than that."

Albus nodded, "I understand. Should you recall anything that might be helpful to our investigation, please let me know."

"I will, Albus," Remus acknowledged. Then, with the grace of a man who had old joints and exhausted muscles, he left the office.

}~{

Several thousand miles away, a man snapped his paper shut in fury and lunged out of his chair. He paced in front of the fireplace, his frustration clear as he ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it.

"Polaris, please stop, I don't feel like replacing the rug," a woman said nonchalantly as she turned the page in her book.

"My apologies dear," Polaris replied gruffly as he came to stop before the fire his hands on the mantle.

"What is the matter?" she asked as she put her book down and reached for the newspaper that had seemed to upset him. At first she didn't notice anything and had to glance over each heading before they landed on the side column. "Oh dear," she said worriedly as her eyes came back to land on the back of her husband. "What are you going to do?"

"I suppose I'll have to go to back," he muttered. "How the devil did he end up in prison, for Merlin's sake? The man didn't have a dark bone in his body."

"Your going to help him?" she asked. "People change, surly they wouldn't have put him in prison if he hadn't done what they claim? Polaris, you'll be helping a mass murder."

"Yes, but I made a promise and I intend to keep it," he snapped. "Knowing him, he's going to do something stupid. I just wish I knew what triggered his escape."

"I'll call the airlines," she said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Don't bother," Polaris sighed. "There is a man who owes me a favor and the quicker I reach London the better. "

She sighed, "I'll go pack our bags then."

It took a moment for her words to sink past his heavy thoughts but when they did an argument ensued in full force. The better part of an hour was spent debating whether or not his wife should go while she packed and he did his best to inhibit her progress. Unfortunately, like all arguments between a man and his wife, his wife won. Polaris spent the trip to Blackstone Court sulking in frustration.

Once at the magical mall, Polaris led his wife to a large building that read Connecticut State Department of Magic. He led her to the east wing where they found the Department of International Transportation and quickly found the man he was looking for. Polaris reminded him of the favor he owed and the man looked less than pleased to be reminded nor was he thrilled about how he was being asked to repay the favor, but after a short argument the man produced two tickets for the portkey traveling to France. Once in Paris, Polaris apparated his wife to Calais. From there they took the Euro Tunnel to Dover and then they caught the underground to London. After a long walk (Polaris was insistent that they leave as little a trail as possible) they found themselves in front of an old dark looking townhouse that no one else seemed to notice.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Diagon Alley**

Time. It was something that didn't exist in the cold, dank prison that was Azkaban. It wasn't the spartan existence and lack of activity that caused its prisoners to forget how much time passed; nor was it the unchanging whether of black thunderclouds and never-ending mist from the sea that made it impossible to gauge its passing. It was the dementors that stood guard over Azkaban's prisoners. They were parasites that fed off happy memories till all that was left was a person's worst experiences. What did it matter how far into the future you had delved when you were entrapped by the past ensnared you so completely? What did it matter how many minutes, hours, days, or years passed, when you were constantly caught in the nightmares of the darkest moments of your life?

It was quite shocking, therefore, when the minister visited Azkaban and Sirius happened to catch a glance of her newspaper and saw the date in the top corner. He had survived four years in the dreary prison. In brief moments of clarity - when the dementors moved away from him to torment another victim - he had held onto the hope that he would be free once they put him on trial and proved his innocence. Like all those trapped behind the walls of Azkaban, he had been unaware of the time that had passed. The date on the Ministers paper made his worst fear all to real; he would not be getting a trial, he would never be proven innocent.

His thoughts had immediately gone to his godson, Harry, his chosen nephew, the child of his brother-in-all-but-blood. Who had raised him? He knew his friend Remus - a close friend who loved his godson nearly as much as he did - would not be allowed to raise the him given his health. Harry would be five now, no longer the little baby he had cradled in his arms, who fit so securely in the palm his hand. He worried about him. Was he being cared for? Was he loved? He needed to know. He had to know that his little pup had found a home somewhere. James and Lily had entrusted their sons well-being to him. He promised them that he would always be there for Harry, no matter what it took.

No matter what it took. His mind turned over to his predicament. He couldn't stay here, not when his godson might need him. Not when he didn't know if his godson was getting the love he deserved. How could he possibly escape though? No one had ever managed to breakout of the prison. Even if he could get past the dementors he would have to swim to shore. In his weakened state that would be near impossible. The problem rolled over and over in his mind.

It wasn't until dinner arrived that a solution presented itself. He had learned a long time ago that the dementors didn't have nearly the drastic effect as they did on the other prisoners. The presence of a dementor made it nearly impossible for a witch or wizard to use magic. It was a combination of drowning their victims in their worst experiences and the level of fear that they radiated. However, it wasn't long after arriving in Azkaban that Sirius had discovered that he had one memory that was not a happy memory, but one that still inspired hope and faith. It was the memory that he was innocent. That particular memory helped to keep him grounded in reality, something to grasp onto when the pain and fear became too much. While he still couldn't focus his magic to perform spells, he was still able to use the memory to perform enough magic to allow him to turn into an animagus. He had also discovered that while in animagus form the dementors didn't affect him nearly as badly and his stay became nearly bearable. There was his epiphany. He would use his animagus, Padfoot, to escape the hell hole he was in. He wasted no time in transforming into his alternate being. After wolfing down the tasteless gruel that they fed the prisoners he retreated back into his corner, curled up into a black furry ball, and waited, for the first time fully aware of the time passing as his mind focused on a thought that was neither happy nor unhappy.

When he had been certain that enough time had passed he got up off his ragged blanket that served as his bed and slipped through the bars of his cell. With a quietness, developed over years of sneaking into places he was not supposed to be, he slipped from shadow to shadow and slowly, patiently, made his way to the ground floor and slipped out the doors. Staying close to the outer walls as he moved along the shore he made his way to the south side of the island where the dock was. Luck was with him as he snuck from rock to rock and came across an old piece of driftwood just large enough to float a large dog. Picking it up in his mouth he made his way to the shoreline and noiselessly slipped into the water until just his head poked out of its surface. Settling his head on top of his board he began to swim in the direction of the mainland. Using the board to take breaks every once in a while, he was able to make it to shore in little over an hour. Abandoning his board on the shore he dragged himself into the underbrush and collapsed into an exhausted heap. It had been the best sleep he had in four years.

}~{

Sirius Black stood in the shadows of an alley watching the building across the street. He was dressed in some loose-fitting slacks and a dress shirt and jacket. Despite the ill fit he still managed to look quite respectable. His excuse, should anyone ask, was that he had recently become very sick and had quickly lost a lot of weight to it. His hair was dyed a warm earthy brown and his eyes were no longer cobalt blue but a brown to match his hair. His face was clean-shaven and his hair had undergone a lot of cleaning and cutting. His hands were covered by gloves to hide the tattoos that declared his status as a convict and prisoner of Azkaban.

Across the street, a purple double-decker bus pulled up to the curb and several women, chirping amongst each other the latest gossip, disembarked. Pushing himself off the wall with a deep calming breath, he strode forward. Head down and shoulders slightly hunched, he followed the group into the Leaky Cauldron. The woman barely noticed him, except to say thank you when he held the door and happily went to find a table and order a spot of breakfast. Sirius glanced around while he approached the barkeep. He knew the best way to hide was to act perfectly normal, to pretend that he was a sheep like the rest and not the wolf he really was. Telling himself that, however, did not seem to slow his racing heart.

"Excuse me," he said, his voice coming out soft with more of a lazy edge to his accent suggesting foreign origins from across the pond as he addressed the barkeep.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes," Sirius coughed portraying cautious but confidant personality. "I'm new to England and I need a bit of help getting into Diagon Alley."

"Awe," the barkeep expressed his understanding. "Out back, from the trash can count two bricks up and three to the left."

Sirius shuffled his feet trying to look bashful, "I'm afraid I'll need a little more help than that. I'm...err…well shall we call it magically handicapped?"

The barkeep stared at him for a moment, his brow furrowed, before understanding dawned on his exhausted face. "Oh, I see. Well give me a moment here to deliver these drinks and then we'll get you taken care of."

Sirius nodded and then breathed a sigh of relief as the man turned away with the drinks in hand. He had been worried that with his escape the ministry would have made entering the alley much more difficult. He took another steadying breath. He just had to make it to Gringotts. Once there he could get what he needed from his families vault and leave. He didn't have to worry about the goblins reporting him to the ministry. They took the privacy of their customers very seriously and that was paramount to everything else. If there was one thing the goblins hated more than wizards it was the Ministry of Magic.

"Shall we?"

Sirius startled at the sudden voice beside him. He looked up to meet the barkeep's eyes and nodded. The man led him to the back of the tavern and let him out into the alley. They exchanged good-byes and well wishes and then Sirius disappeared into the crowded street.

He couldn't believe that he had made it this far. It had been one week since he had swam to shore after doing the impossible. Here he was, within eye sight of Gringotts and soon - as long as he played his cards right - the ministry of magic would never be able to find him. It had been a long week and Sirius had slept for most of it. He had managed to catch a ferry to the mainland and from there he had hoped on a train and rode it all the way to London, using the brief stops to scrounge for food. Once in the big city he had gone searching for a place to lie low. Again he had gotten lucky and passed by a family leaving their home for a bit of a weekend holiday to visit some relatives. He had picked the lock on the door, unearthed some money in an envelope labeled groceries hidden in a drawer. He had gone upstairs, leaving the lights off, and taken a shower. He borrowed a few items from the mans closet and then hurried to the corner drugstore. He had picked up some hair dye and colored contacts along with a razor and some candy. After four years in Azkaban he missed the sugar and thought he might have just developed a love of chocolate as strong as Moony's. He immediately switched his train of thought. He could not think about Remus at all.

To his relief he had arrived at Gringotts making it impossible to fall back into his earlier thoughts. He strode pass the guards, nodding a greeting. Calling forth all of his Gryffindor courage he strode across the immense hall to stop before a teller and wait patiently for the goblin to take notice of him.

"Can I help you?" it said, its voice gruff, but the sound was oily.

"I'm here to claim my inheritance," Sirius said coolly, his voice void of emotion.

The goblin glared at him and then motioned for one the goblins along the wall to come forward. "Gorick, please escort this man to Sorvick."

Gorick gestured for him to follow and led him to an office towards the back of the hall. "Sorvick will be with you in just a moment," he sneered and then left Sirius to his own divices.

Ten minutes later Sirius sighed in relief when the office door opened and in walked a goblin. He had been getting nervous with the wait.

"Good afternoon, mister…"

"Black, Sirius Black," Sirius announced.

If the goblin found this surprising or odd, he made no indication of it at all. Instead he proceeded to move behind his desk and sit down. "Mr. Black, what is it I can do for you?"

"As you no doubt know, I have not been in society for quite some time," Sirius began with a sly grin at the ridiculousness of the statement. "I was hoping to be appraised of the state my affairs are in. I was told my mother died recently, or maybe it was a mere hope in the gloominess?"

"Both of your parents are now deceased Mr. Black, and with your brother gone as well, you are now the sole heir to the Black Family Estate," Sorvick said.

Sirius shot forward in his seat, "I am?"

"Yes."

"But my parents disowned me, I wasn't expecting to have inherited anything," Sirius exclaimed, voicing his turbulent thoughts out loud.

"Quite the contrary. While your mother may have disowned you publicly she never went through the process of disowning you magically. All she ever bothered to do was name Regulus Black her heir should she die, but since she succeeded her son in life that is no longer possible, and from what I am given to understand she was to far gone by the time Regulus Black was deceased to alter the correction," Sorvick explained.

"I see," Sirius said softly dropping back into his chair. "Well then...where does that leave me?"

"As of February of this year, you became the owner of a vast amount of property, both of the black family vaults, your brother's vault, the vault of your Uncle Alphard - which you already have claimed, - and the you are the executor of the Lestrange's estate till such time as they are released from Azkaban or deceased," Sorvick recited. "I can make you list of the different properties, their worth and how to access them. I can also get you the statements for each account and copies of the portfolios of different investments your family member's have made."

"I would like that, thank you," Sirius nodded. "I was also curious, if any wands were deposited in the vault by my family?"

"There was wand deposited in recent years, but it belongs to neither your mother nor your father. The one who deposited the item seems to have wished to remain anonymous," Sorvick explained.

"If someone could retrieve it for me, it would be appreciated," Sirius sighed. "I don't think I can handle the carts at this current time."

"Yes, of course," Sorvick assured pulling out a slip parchment and handing it to him. "If you would sign this, it allows for us to enter the vault."

Sirius leaned over to sign it and then handed it back to the Goblin. "Before someone goes down to the vault, what about a withdrawal? If he could also bring, lets say the equivalent of one hundred pounds I would appreciate it."

"Certainly, Mr. Black," Sorvick bowed. "One moment." He disappeared out into the main hall and returned a few moments later. "Griphook is getting the items you requested, and Gorick is getting copies of the information you inquired of. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"Just one last thing," Sirius said sheepishly. "I understand that this is not your department, so perhaps you could point me in the direction I am to go. Is there anyway that I might set up a muggle bank account with my personal vault?"

Sorvick nodded, "I can certainly take care of that here. We have a few specific banks that we do business with. Is there one in particular your interested in?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not overly familiar with muggle banks. It needs to be easily available. I'm going to be moving around a lot and perhaps hope country to country."

"I see," Sorvick nodded. " The statements you'll be receiving will also give you details of your overseas accounts. I can set you up with an international bank, or if you prefer, you can set up a new account with one in the country you choose to go to?"

"An international bank I think, just in case," Sirius decided.

"Right then," Sorvick muttered as he began pulling out forms and filling them out. "Would you like a checking account, savings account, or both?"

"What is the difference?" Sirius frowned.

"A savings account has a higher interest rate on your money. A checking account is directly accessible via check or debit card. Most muggles have both. They deposit their money into a savings account and transfer their funds into a checking account when needed," Sorvick explained.

"Oh, I guess I'll do both then and research it later," Sirius sighed.

Sorvick nodded and then went back to filling out the paperwork. Several minutes later he held out the stack for him. "I have distributed your money based on a quarter ratio. Twenty-five percent of your account has been deposited into your checking account. The other seventy-five percent is being deposited into your savings account. If you need more in your checking account, you simply need to go to the bank and ask for a money transfer. If you will sign at the requested spots, I can get them filed."

"Thank you," Sirius sighed. He went through the paperwork and signed on each dotted line. He was just handing the papers back when a goblin came into the room holding out a thick stack of papers and coin purse and a wand.

"The items you requested," the goblin announced in his gravelly voice.

"Thank you, Griphook," Sorvick nodded motioning for him to hand the items to Sirius. Sirius muttered his own appreciation as he took hold of the items. "I'm going to go get this filed and then you'll be all set."

While Sirius waited for Sorvick to return he delved into the stack of papers he had received. His holdings were substantial to say the least. He had only made a short amount of progress before Sorvick returned with two check books and a debit card that was connected to his new bank accounts. They exchanged well wishes and then Sirius was on his way. He made a short stop at Madam Malkin's to acquire some clothes, swung by Ollivanders' to buy a wand and a wand holster, then went back to Madam Malkin's to pick up his clothes. He made a brief side trip to Eyelops Owl Emporium to purchase owl and then pulling out his new wand he apparated to the only place he knew he would be absolutely safe - Grimwuald Place.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

**Brother**

Sirius glared up at the dark silhouette of his family's home; he hated the cold stone walls, the twisted iron gates, and the mutilated statues. It was a blow to his pride to come back to the place where he swore he would never return. He had left this place behind him at the age of sixteen without a backward glance or a by-your-leave. At least he thought he had. Who knew that the one place he had left behind for his own safety would be the place he would return to for refuge? Not him. If he had ever considered being in the predicament he was in know, he would have set up a shack before he lived here ever again. However, he had never considered that he would be sent to Azkaban and then escape it; so here he was, standing before the house of his ancestors, the place he had once denounced having any relationship to at all.

He growled and looked both ways down the street. He couldn't waste time standing out here in the open. Not seeing anyone in either direction, he reluctantly stalked forward, his fear of being caught hastening his foot steps. With one last look about the street he pulled out his wand and announced his name. He heard the locks click and then the door swung open on squeaky hinges. He stepped inside quickly and then shut the door.

Turning toward the hall, he peered into the darkness of the house. "Lumos," he whispered lighting his wand tip.

What the small bit of light showed gave him shivers. He had always hated the displays of dark artifacts in his families home, but he had forgotten how bad it was. Every surface was covered with something despicable, something horrifying. "Disgusting," he grumbled as he gazed around himself.

"I quite agree," a disembodied voice said from somewhere above him.

"Who's there?" Sirius snapped.

"Do keep it down. I doubt you want to wake up your mother's portrait," the voice said his quiet voice still loud in the silence. Sirius lifted his wand up to the wall and saw a curtain hanging presumably hiding his mother's delightful self.

"She made a bloody portrait?" Sirius snarled in anger, keeping his voice quiet, not willing to hear his mother's shrieks of insanity.

"Yes, unfortunate for everyone, really. She's been stuck to the wall," the voice murmured. "I'm not an enemy I assure you," the voice said and Sirius could hear it walking down the steps. "I'm doubt you consider me a friend, but I have no desire to turn you over to the ministry."

"Who are you?" Sirius ground out in impatients as the figure stepped into the dim light. All he could make out about the man was that he had black hair and blue eyes. It was a bit unsettling to see such prominent features of the Black family on a complete stranger.

"How about we sit down in the Kitchen for a meal and I will tell you all about who I am?" the man said. "I know you have to be hungry."

Sirius hesitated only a moment before nodding in agreement. There was something vaguely familiar about the man before him.

"If you could light the lamps," the man murmured as he led the way into the kitchen. He walked over to stove not even breaking stride when light suddenly flooded the gloomy room. He turned on the heat and began warming up a pot of what looked like stew, before fetching a few bowls from the cupboard. "Kreacher prepared this earlier."

"That blasted elf is still alive?" Sirius demanded as he studied the stranger before him. He was tall, like Sirius with broad shoulders and aristocratic features that was testament to his 'exquisite' breeding. His black hair was trimmed to just below his sharp jaw bones. He was thin, but not in the extreme. The muscles beneath his shirt were unmistakable.

The man frowned at him. "Be nice Sirius, the thing is a product of our influence after all."

"Our?" Sirius growled.

"Yes, Sirius, our," the man replied calmly back. "It wasn't until last week when your picture appeared in the London Harold that I found out you were in Azkaban, or I would have come back much sooner, though I'm not sure what I would have accomplished. It's rather difficult to keep abreast of the current status of the United Kingdoms wizarding society. I never figured you would be in Azkaban, so I didn't much care to keep involved. All that really mattered was knowing what was going on with You-Know-Who."

The way the man spoke unnerved Sirius. He didn't like the intimate way in which he addressed him, nor did he like the fact that the voice sound oddly familiar to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the man placed a bowl full of stew in front of him.

"If you want more, there's plenty in the pot," the man said as he sat down with his own bowl.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, his irritation clear.

The man sighed and sat back in his seat. "You won't like the answer."

"Oh?" Sirius snarled.

"Yes, you see, you think I'm dead," the man announced shifting in the chair uncomfortably. "In fact the whole wizarding world thinks I'm dead."

"What a pity," Sirius growled.

"No, not really," the man smirked. "I think you would suggest it's better off without me. "

"Would I?" Sirius hissed trying to rein in his growing annoyance.

"Yes, you see I made a big mistake a long time ago. My brother, he tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I believed in standing by my family, upholding their traditions. My brother disagreed. He stood his own ground, made decisions on what he had seen of the world, not on what others had told him," the man explained a sad distant look in his eye. Sirius felt a cold weight land on his heart as he listened to the mans story. It sounded so similar to his own. "He left me you see, to make my own way in the world with my parents guiding my every step. He couldn't stand our parents and they disowned him when he left. He joined the Auror force at the Ministry and stood up against You-Know-Who. I did what my parents encouraged and joined the Dark Lord. It didn't take me long to discover that I had made a grave error in judgment, that the Dark Lord was nothing what he presented himself to be. He had no concerns about blood purity, he merely wanted power and the things I was forced to do for him to obtain that power…" the man drifted off with a shudder as he gazed at the wall trapped in his memories. Sirius was beginning to feel the cold weight push down harder on his heart, wrapping itself around it in an icy grip. What the man was implying…it couldn't be true. It was so similar to his own past, but surly this wasn't possible. A moment later the man blinked and began his tory again. "Once you join, it's a life of servitude. You never escape. I had no idea what to do, so I convinced myself I was wrong, that I was doing the right thing. I couldn't escape completely from reality though. Tid-bits of information floated through my necessary fantasy. I saw things, heard things. Slowly, the information began to make a bit of sense. Then he did something I could never forgive. He nearly took the life of a close companion - a house elf that had long been devoted to my family. If it hadn't been that I ordered him to return to me, I don't know what would have happened to him. My fantasy snapped and reality crashed down around me. It only took a few days to put all the pieces together of what he was doing. I decided I had to act. I made plans and a month later they were put to use. I had my companion take me to where the Dark Lord had brought him and I stole what he had put there. We aparated to a safe house I had. It was only temporary. I ordered my friend to forget that I survived. I gave him the story, and then forced him to believe that I had died. He would never remember that he had brought me to safety, only that he had been forced to leave me in a dark cave with my own horrors as companions to escort me to my death. I drank a potion I had brewed, one that I found in the library of my families home. It destroyed my magic, but most importantly, it killed me in the eyes of magical law. All magical paperwork records my death as being December of 1979."

Sirius stared at the man across the table from him in hope and reluctance. It couldn't be true...and yet. Now that Sirius looked closely at the man he could see the faint resemblance to the boy he had known. Tears leaked from Sirius eyes as he stared at him his own regrets coming to surface.

"I'm so sorry I never listened to you Siri," the man said quietly. "More sorry than you'll ever know."

"Reg?" Sirius asked his voice hoarse with fear.

The man nodded and Sirius burst into tears as he nearly jumped across the table and grabbed his brother in his arms and held on as if his life depended on it. "Reg, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't try harder Reg. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you. I'm so, so, sorry," he sobbed into the mans shoulder.

"Not your fault Siri," Reg sighed tearfully as he gripped his brother to him. "I wouldn't have listened. I was just as intent on gaining mom's approval as you were proving you didn't need it." Sirius choked on a laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see everything's going well down here," a soft voice said from the kitchen door.

Sirius glanced up to see a petite woman standing on the threshold. She was a simple beauty with dark brown hair and hazel eyes framed with lush lashes and golden skin.

"Sirius, allow me to introduce my wife, Sarah," Regulus chuckled. "Sarah, my brother Sirius. At least if he wants to call me his brother."

Sirius' gaze moved back to his brother who he noticed was staring at him with hesitancy. Sirius smirked at him and then without warning through a right hook at his jaw. His brother landed on the floor in a heap, his hand clutching his jaw. "That was for making all of us believe you were dead. That," Sirius added a good solid kick to the man's buttocks, "is for not coming to me for help you miserable pig-headed arse!"

"Knock it off," Sarah cried rushing forward to her husbands aid.

"Like you would have even let me through the door," Reg snapped completely ignoring his wife.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Reg I would have kicked your arse from here to Cambodia but that doesn't change the fact that if you had told me you wanted out I would have made sure you were safe in Cambodia."

"Really Siri, I feel the brotherly love. Your kindness knows no bounds," Regulus snarled.

Sirius smirked, "I'm a noble prat remember?"

"How could I possibly forget?" Regulus sighed.

"I haven't the foggiest," Sirius replied. "Really, Reg, you aught to try harder to remember things."

Regulus just glared at him as his wife helped him up off the floor. "That's going to leave a bruise," Sarah muttered as she gazed at her husbands jaw.

"Good, maybe next time he might recall he HAS a brother when he's in trouble," Sirius snapped.

"I see Azkaban has done nothing for your maturity," Regulus snarled.

"What in Merlin's hairy balls made you think it would?"

"Language!"

Sirius snapped his gaze to Sarah as if surprised to see her there. "My apologies, I haven't had to use manners in a while."

Sarah huffed, "Is there any ice in here?"

Regulus shook his head. "Why do you need ice?" Sirius asked.

"To keep the swelling on his jaw down," Sarah replied stiffly as if he should have known that.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Sirius asked in the same tone as Sarah.

"Sarah is a muggle, Sirius," Regulus said softly. "And I'm...well I told you my magic is broken. I'm practically a squib now. I can still do things like aparate and use magical items, but willing my magic to do anything useful, even something basic like making my wand tip light up is beyond my capabilities."

Sirius gapped at his brother. "I should have hit you harder," Sirius snarled at last and then he began shouting. "What the bloody hell were you thinking Regulus Arcturus Black? If you wanted out so badly you should have come to me! I can't believe you would do something so incredibly reckless. What the hell kind of Slytherin are you?"

"I'm sorry Sirius, it was the only way to get rid of the mark," Regulus announced when Sirius had drawn breath to continue his rant. His words brought Sirius up short however.

"What?"

Regulus rolled up his left sleeve to display a nasty scar on his arm where the dark mark had once been burned. "It was connected to my magic. That's why none of us can escape once we swear ourselves to the cause. He literally bound us to him. He could sense us in a way. Like following a scent I suppose."

Sirius collapsed into a kitchen chair his face green. "That monster _MADE_ you a slave?" he gasped out in repulsion.

"Yes."

"Regulus," Sirius sighed sadly as he gazed up at his brother trying not to imagine the horrors his brother had to endure. "I'm more sorry than you'll ever know, that I failed you as a brother. I should have tried harder."

"What could you possibly have done Sirius?" Regulus sighed. "You did everything you could." Sirius didn't reply, only stared at his brother forlornly. "I'm fine Sirius. Despite what happened, I never would have met Sarah otherwise. Now eat, you need the food and then your going to sleep. We can discuss what your about tomorrow morning."

Sirius sighed but turned back to his cold stew and wolfed it down in record time and then finished a bowl of seconds just as quickly. Sarah wouldn't let him have any more, claiming that his stomach, being near starved, wouldn't be able to handle that much food. Sirius whined pitifully but let the matter go. He was sure Sarah was right.

"I had kreacher prepare your room for you," Regulus said as Sirius stood up.

"Thank you," Sirius said as he made to leave. At the door he turned back . "Thank you Sarah, for taking care of my brother."He didn't wait to hear a reply but hurried out the door and Sarah stared after him, a slight tenderness in her eyes.

"Go easy on him dear," Regulus sighed taking his wife's hand. "Azkaban twists your emotions as much as your mind. I'm surprised to find him this sane."

"So if he hadn't just gotten out of prison he wouldn't have slugged my husband?" Sarah asked disgusted.

"No, I suppose he would have done that no matter what," Regulus chuckled as he rubbed his tender cheek. "In fact, I'm surprised he didn't break it."

"He is a bit weak dear," Sarah murmured.

Regulus chuckled. "Darling, you don't know my brother. Even after being in Azkaban, I assure you, had he wanted to, he would have broken my jaw."

Sarah glanced at the kitchen doorway where Sirius had just been standing, suddenly she felt very grateful towards him.

"Come my dear, let's go to bed," Regulus exhaled as he heaved himself out of his chair on tired limbs. "Don't doubt my brother has something he want's to do and it's going to take all of our energy to keep him from doing anything drastic."

* * *

**Authors** **Note: **Thank you everyone for taking a peak at my story. Please leave a review expressing your thoughts. I would love to know what everyone thinks, no matter if you love it or hate it, have some useful critiques, or some helpful tips. I appreciate it. Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Truths**

The morning came much to soon for Sirius. He had broken free of sleeps grasp with a start, the nightmare still echoing in his mind as he clutched at his body. He was still alive. He wasn't dead. He wasn't some lifeless body lying in a mass grave somewhere. He let out a sigh, swung his feet off the bed and sat with his head in his hands as he tried to control his breathing. Slowly, the foggy cloud in his head dissipated and the jumble of thoughts began to find their appropriate place in his mind. He was in his room at Grimwauld Place, not at Azkaban looking upon his soulless body. It had been so real.

"Are you alright?"

Sirius jumped at the voice and turned to stare at the shadow in the doorway for a moment before his mind provided him a name - Regulus.

"You screamed before you woke up," he explained moving into the room and lighting the lamps.

"It's nothing," Sirius grumbled turning to put his head back into his hands.

"It wasn't nothing," Regulus grumbled. "However, I understand that I am the last person you would wish to discuss it with."

Sirius snorted in reply.

"Look, Sirius, I don't know how much you remember from last night…" Regulus began trailing off as he sought the next words he wanted to say.

"You married a muggle." Sirius said looking his brother for confirmation and with something akin to confusion on his sallow features. When Regulus nodded Sirius' confusion became more pronounced. "Why?"

Regulus sighed and pulling a chair out of a corner of the room he sat down across from his brother. "Sirius, I don't think you ever realized how much influence you really had in this house or over me. You were so determined to put as much distance between you and our parents in every way that you never looked to see what was in between. I looked up to you, admired you even, when we were little before you set off to Hogwarts." Sirius looked up at him then his eyes full of disbelief and something that looked, oddly, like regret floated just beneath the surface. "You were so pigheaded. You picked your course in life and either everyone could play to your tune or they could be left behind. You cannot deny that many of your punishments you brought upon yourself. "

"Are you going to parade every flaw I have before me?" Sirius growled at him. "Get to the point!"

"Sorry, it's just I needed you to understand what I saw Sirius. Your view and my view of what occurred beneath this roof are vastly different, and yet not so dissimilar. You never understood subtle intrigue, your too honest, like to confront things head on. When you became a Gryffindor, do you know what happened?"

"Mom and Dad, signed me off as a lost cause. They hated me after that," Sirius scowled.

"There you go again, thinking of yourself, of what it cost you," Regulus snapped standing up and heading toward the door. "You never even consider what your actions cost others do you? Never give a thought to what others have to put up with all because you have to have your bloody way."

The door slammed behind him and Sirius stared at it, his pale complexion turning ashen. Regulus had no idea how close to home his words had hit; what memories his accusations had brought to the fore. The images of James and Lily flashed through his mind, his godson, Harry, with his tuff of black hair stared out at him accusinly. Sirius stood up on wobbly legs and hurried as quickly as his weak body would allow to the kitchen.

A full English Breakfast was set out on the table. Regulus was busy serving himself a dish while his wife ate quietly beside him looking over some papers.

"Reg?" he asked his voice gruff.

Regulus looked up at him his face void of emotion. Sarah continued to read her papers, but Sirius espied a subtle tensing of her shoulders.

"Reg, I'm sorry. You're right," Sirius said, trying not to swallow the words back down his throat. "I mean I knew, I guess, what it was like, but I suppose I didn't really want to believe it either. "

"Our parents took every advantage they had with you gone Sirius," Regulus said ignoring the apology. "I'm not ashamed to have been sorted into Slytherin and if you still see that as a bad thing then you haven't learned anything. "

"Slytherins are…"

"Finish that sentence and I will condemn you a hypocrite for the rest of your misbegotten life Sirius Orion Black," Regulus barked. "Your just as much a prejudiced bigot as any those purebloods."

"I am not!"

"Really?" Regulus growled. "Did you not refuse to acknowledge me as your brother simply because I was sorted to Slytherin?" Sirius stared at his younger brother emotions flashing across his face. "You didn't even think that maybe I wasn't a purelbood fanatic, that maybe I agreed with you, that maybe despite the fact I was in Slytherin I still looked up to my older brother. "

"I managed to disagree with our parents, I managed to uphold my opinions," Sirius shouted. "WE grew up in the same bloody house and I managed just fine, you gave in!"

"You had SUPPORT, you hypocritical ass!" Regulus snapped. "You were able to escape the pureblood mania when you got to school. I got no such relief, you idot bastard. I had to put up with Lucius, Lestrange, and our psychotic cousin! You don't get it do you? Slytherin isn't like the other houses. We have a hiarchy. It isn't based on grades, it's based on how much trouble your capable of causing anyone else. Purebloods rule the system because we've grown up learning politics, playing the game of deception and deceit from a very young age. Muggleborns and halfbloods don't have a hope of outwitting us. It's very rare for one of their kind to make it into the system. If you disagree with the hierarchy you don't say it. You keep your head down and your mouth shut unless you want more trouble than your opinions are worth. Enough of the Purebloods have read our dear aunts book on legal torture. You can imagine how creative they can be, not that Bella was against tossing in a few illegals in as well."

"God, Reg, why didn't you come to me?" Sirius stuttered out his eyes wide with horror.

"I tried," Regulus glared. "I believe your words, when I attempted to speak to you, were something like , 'why would I want to talk to a slithering no-good snake like you?'"

"I'm so sorry," Sirius whispered, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice as he stared at the table. Regulus had never seen his brother sit so still.

"It was then I realized I was completely alone," Regulus whispered. "I pretended to agree with the house, just like every muggleborn and most halfbloods did. Just to survive. I just needed to survive. I don't know when it became to much just to pretend. Somewhere along the line I began to believe what they said, that part of me that protested got buried deeper and deeper until I didn't even recall that I didn't agree with them."

"What changed?"

"The Dark Lord asked for a house-elf," Regulus muttered his features forming a fierce scowl that would put Severus Snape to shame. "Eager to please, I offered Kreacher to him. I didn't know what he wanted him for; but when I told Kreacher to aid him I also ordered him to return home as soon as he was finished. He took Kreacher out to an island in some dark, hidden and remote cave. There was a basin full of what looked like water, but is actually poison. It's effect is much akin to being in the presence of dementors. It traps you in the nightmares of your past. You can imagine how painful that could be for a house elf who has had to suffer the worst of abuses through his life. All the while it kills you, slowly. The Dark Lord left Kreacher on that little island. Didn't bother to try and bring him back with him. He has always underestimated those he feels are inferior to him. Kreacher aparated back here and I was able to nurse him back to health. You may not have liked Kreacher, but after you deserted me, he was my only companion who truly cared for me."

"Our parents?" Sirius gasped out in diagreement.

Regulus gave him a disgusted look. "Our parents," he spat out, "have only ever cared about their precious heir. They never gave a thought to me, only that I would one day be head of our family."

"So Kreacher's near death is what changed your mind," Sirius asked steering the conversation back away from their parents.

"I wouldn't say changed so much as woke up," Regulus chuckled.

Sirius gave him a weak smile.

"Breakfast Siri?" Regulus asked holding up a plate. It was clear that he was offering tentative truce. They still had a lot to work out in their past, a lot of baggage that probably could never be fully cleared away, but he was willing to try and so was Sirius.

He smiled at his younger brother, "yes please."

"No greasy foods, Regulus," Sarah warned as she flipped over one of her papers and startling both men. They had forgotten she was there. "His stomach is still recovering."

"Yes dear," Reglus smiled at his wife while Sirius scowled at her in annoyance.

Sarah looked up and glared at both of them, "I'm so glad you two are starting to get along, but if either of you ever curse in my presence again you WILL discover that it doesn't matter that I'm not a witch, muggles have their own tricks of keeping unruly misgreants in line."

Both men paled and muttered several apologies before becoming fascinatingly interested in their plates. Sarah smirked at them and went back to her own work. Silence reined in the kitchen for nearly half of the hour before anyone made any attempt to speak. The boys were far too interested in feeling their stomachs and Sarah would reach across the table and stab Sirius' hand on occasion if she felt he was eating to quickly. It was Sarah who eventually broke the quiet between them.

"Sirius? Your brother feels that something prompted your sudden escape from Azkaban. I'm curious what that might be?" She inquired, gathering her papers together and stacking them in a nice neat pile.

Sirius eyed her wearily for a moment, but seeing that his brother was sufficiently distracted from his food and staring at him with rapt attention made him believe that this was a conversation that would not be put off for long. He sat back in his seat with a deep sigh. "Minister Bagnold visited Azkaban almost two weeks ago. I caught a glimpse of her newpaper, of the date. You don't really realize that time is passing. You get older but you don't notice. I was still hoping for a trial when she arrived."

Sarah interrupted with a gasp, "You didn't get a trial?"

Regulus sighed and grasped his wife's hand. "It was a time of war. I'm guessing they felt they had sufficient proof to imprison you without a trial?" Regulus asked with a steady inquiring gaze.

"They accused me of betraying the Potters and then killing twelve muggles in the process of murdering Pettigrew," Sirius murmured his voice devoid of emotion, his eyes more haunted than Regulus had ever seen them.

"You...How could… What…" Regulus floundered trying to put voice to the thoughts floating around in his head. "You would never betray the Potters!" he finally snapped out.

Sirius gazed in amusement at him.

"WHAT?!"

"It's just ironic that it would be _you_ who would believe me without knowing what even happened," Sirius chuckled.

"Well _what_ did happen?" Regulus demanded.

Sirius let out a deep breath as he raked his hand through his hair. "I…The official story? James and Lily went under the Fidelius Charm in August of 1980. Right after Harry was born. I was their secret keeper. Things were getting really tough then, someone inside the order was providing information to the Death Eaters. On October 31st, 1980 James and Lily were murdered in their home, Voldemort's killing curse back-fired off of Harry, and Harry - _my_ little pup - was left with nothing but a scar on his head," Sirius choked out, tears falling uncontrollably and shoulders shaking.

Sarah didn't even hesitate to move to the other side of the table to sit next to her brother-in-law and rub his back, unable to stand his obvious suffering. Regulus stared at his brother in sympathy. He had never liked James Potter, had been intensely jealous of the close relationship he had with Sirius, but he knew that he had loved the man like a brother. It was quiet for a few moments as Sirius grieved for his friends and his godson. Slowly his sobs came under control and he was able to begin again.

"I showed up just as Hagrid walked out of the rubble with Harry. He was taking him to Dumbledore and I lent him my bike so that he could get their faster and avoid the public. Two days later, Peter Pettigrew hunted me down in public muggle street and shouted for the whole street to hear that I had betrayed Lily and James and then I fired a reductor curse at him destroying half the street and killing twelve muggles in the process. Peter Pettigrew was reduced to ash, and all they could find was his finger. They drug me off to Azkaban from there laughing madly and shouting for all the world to hear that it was my fault," he finished his voice cold and distant his features hard.

"The real story?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

"I knew I was the obvious choice for a secret keeper. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't probably. It's just, suddenly, I wasn't so certain I would be able to hold out under torture. I was afraid my Black blood would kick in and my need to survive would overcome my loyalty I guess. I don't know. Whatever it was, I suggested to James that he change secret keepers. I was the obvious choice and I knew Voldemort would come after me, but at least if I wasn't the keeper I wouldn't be able to betray them. I was more than willing to be the bait," he explained with a slight snarl in his tone. "We suspected Remus was the spy. Pettigrew had been pointing out his lack of communication, how he was hardly ever around, how he was becoming more distant with each passing month. So I convinced James to change to Pettigrew as their Keeper and not to TELL anyone. He agreed. The ultimate prank."

"The bloody rat didn't even wait a few days to spill the secret. He went straight to Voldemort after we made the change. They only lasted two weeks after the switch. I was supposed to meet with him _that_ night, check up on him, make certain that he was alright. He was gone when I arrived, but there was no sign of a struggle. I knew, as soon as I saw his flat, that something was wrong," Sirius wept. "I went straight to Godric's Hallow to check on them; convincing myself all the way that I was wrong, that it wasn't possible. When I arrived, the corner of the house that contained the nursery had been blasted off. There was no roof, no walls, just the floor. I tried to take Harry, but Hagrid was insistent, and that was when I knew that he thought I had done it. I went inside to see James, he was spread-eagle at the bottom of the stairs as if he had tried to block it. Lily was laying in front of Harry's crib. I didn't stick around. I went after Pettigrew. Hunted him for two days before I cornered him in that street. The bloody bastard cut off his own finger and then with a wand behind his back he blasted the street apart and scurried into the sewer in his rat animagus form like the coward he is."

"And they took you straight to Azkaban," Regulus whispered finishing it for him. "Damn!" he snarled slapping his hand down on the table. He quickly glanced at his wife with an abashed look.

"My sentiment's exactly," Sarah grimaced. "You really did get yourself in a snarl, didn't you brother mine?"

Sirius glanced at her in surprise at the expression. His face softened as he met her smirk. "Yes, I suppose I did."

"Only a black is capable of causing as much mayhem as you have without even trying," Regulus chuckled.

"Do not compare me to that side of the blasted family," Sirius snarled.

Regulus just smiled at him, a picture of innocence. "So you realized that you had been in Azkaban for four years and thought - what? - because you were innocent that you would take a holiday?"

"I was worried about Harry," Sirius whispered. "I just need to see if he's okay, if he's happy. I promised him and his parent's I would look out for him, take care of him. I can't do that behind bars."

"You can't do that as an escaped convict either," Regulus said softly.

Sirius choked back his budding tears, "I know I can't be there for him physically, but I thought, maybe, I can just keep my eye on him from a distance you know. Just make sure he's alright, and be around if anything does go wrong. I… I can't fail him again, Reg." With that, Sirius broke down into tears yet again.

Regulus glanced to his wife his look pleading for help. "He hasn't had a chance to grieve," she explained softly. "From what you have told me about Azkaban, he wouldn't have had time to mourn his friends and his response is only amplified by the fact that he has probably relived those last days regularly in that wretched place. I'm sure his emotional responses are going to be quite drastic for awhile."

Regulus sighed, "I suppose you're correct."

"I always am dear," she smirked.

Regulus glowered at her and then with a pitying glance at his brother, he got up and walked around the table. Bending down, he kissed his wife on the cheek and then scooped his brother up in his arms and carried him up to his room. Sirius' once lithe form of muscle and athleticism was mere bones now and he weighed no more than a twelve year old child. Sirius wept for several hours, and Regulus, in a show of brotherly affection he hadn't felt in a long time, didn't leave his brother's side.

* * *

Authors Note: Someone pointed out that I said the Potters went under the Fidelius Charm in 1980. The Potters were under the charm for more than a year before they died. The prophecy was given at least a week before Harry was born. Not after. As soon as Harry was born Albus would have made certain that they were under protection. The book clearly states that they changed keepers, which implies that Sirius had been the secret keeper.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

******Reconnaissance**

Regulus had no idea how he had come to be here. He was fairly certain that he had innumerable logical arguments that would have prevented this and at the moment he could think of every single one of them. So why in the seven sins of hell was he unable to recall them several hours ago when Sirius first presented him with this idea? He suspiciously looked down at the large black grim that paced at his side. It couldn't have been those large puppy dog eyes that Sirius had perfected with such accuracy. Surely he hadn't been reduce to such a weakness as to be influenced by such a thing? The black dog looked up at him, his tongue lolled out on one side, his mouth open in what could only be described as a grin. No doubts now, he had been talked into this with puppy eyes. He smirked back at the dog and then yanked on the chain as if he was reining in an energetic dog - which he most assuredly was! The dog came to a stop at the yank and looked back at him, a slight growl rolling in his throat.

"Heel boy," Regulus chuckled.

This time the dog waited until he had passed slightly and snapped at his ankle.

"Damn it! You annoying mutt," Regulus grumbled as he jumped out of the way and proceeded down the sidewalk. He tugged the dog along slightly and then snickered when it caught up. "I could get use to this you know. You're so much better behaved as a dog; and I think I like seeing you on a leash - much easier to control."

This time the growl was unmistakeable. The grim picked up his pace, then with a look like a smirk being thrown over his shoulder, he tucked his head in and put all of his weight on the collar and took off down the road dragging Regulus behind him. He only stopped when he reached the end of the block and looked up and down the street as though he didn't know where to go.

"I hate you," Regulus grumbled when he game to a stop as well. He looked up at the street sign, Magnolia Crescent. He didn't know which way to go either. There was no hope for it. He would have to ask one of the people that were out doing yard work. Again he looked up and down the street and finally spotted a woman of middle age edging her hedge. "Come on, let's go ask her," he said giving a slight yank to the dogs leash. The dog followed him obediently too focused on getting answers to care about Regulus's treatment.

The woman looked up as they approached and Regulus smiled kindly at her. "Excuse me, I was hoping you might help me?"

"I can try," she agreed wearily. Her eyes raked over his body in both suspicion and admiration as she took in his slender form.

Regulus pulled out the sheet of paper with the address he was looking for. "I'm looking for one Harry Potter, his address is number four private drive. Do you know it?"

She was glaring at him now, hands on her hips. "Do I know it? Who doesn't know it? They live two streets down - that way," she explained pointing over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Regulus said hesitantly as he folded the address up and placed it back in his pocket.

"What do you want with him, anyway?" she asked him. "He's nothing but a trouble maker and you seem like a nice folk."

Regulus studied her for a moment as though determining if she was worthy of such information. On the inside, his mind was racing with alibies and just as quickly discarding them. He couldn't say anything that would get back to the family in case they were reporting to Albus Dumbledore. No doubt, they thought that Sirius might make a move at killing Harry Potter and so someone was most likely watching the house.

"What can you tell me about Harry?" Regulus asked casually redirecting her question and hoping she would forget it.

"There isn't much to tell," she snorted. "Boys always irritating his cousin, always causing his Aunt problems. From what I've heard, he's just like his parents. You know how they died?"

Regulus had no idea how to respond to that. He did know how they died. What he didn't know was what lies had been used to explain the magical aspect of their case. It seemed, however, that she was not expecting an answer cause she rolled on a moment later.

"They were driving drunk and got in an accident," she scowled. "What kind of parents are those? Absolutely reckless, and that child - he isn't much better. Will probably turn out just like his parents. He's always harassing his cousin. He refuses to take bath's. Always breaking things. He's constantly out in the yard doing chores cause he got in trouble for something or other. Petunia is run ragged trying to raise that child. So what could a nice looking man like you want with him?"

Regulus could feel the grim beside him raising it's hackles, it's growls low, barely a rumble that he could feel against his leg. He knew this was a dangerous sign. Sirius was usually loud and boisterous in his anger, but when he got quiet you knew he was at his most dangerous. Regulus tightened his grip on the leash tightening it to remind him the black dog just where they were and he put his free hand on the back of the dogs neck and gripped it tightly while he scowled at the woman. "I'm a detective for Scotland Yard. I was assigned Mr. and Mrs. Potter's case. I simply wish to check up on Harry. It was horrible finding him at the scene, poor boy was screaming for his mother who was laid out beneath him. However, I remember finding them in one of their many estates."

"You probably mixed it up with another case," the woman smiled kindly with understanding as though it was a common occurrence.

"Not likely, ma'am. You don't forget finding a man and his wife murdered in their own holiday home before their own child," He sneered at her. "Poor boy saw the whole thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to go see how that poor child is doing."

Without allowing her another chance to speak, Regulus took off down the street. He gave a quick tug on the leash, pulling the grim away from the woman. "Not a single sound," he hissed in warning at it once he was certain the woman wouldn't hear. The dog whined in response and then complied in keeping himself quiet as he padded along beside him.

Regulus led the dog around the corner and up the street. His heart was racing, his eyes scanning the sides of the streets looking for anything suspicious. "Don't worry, we'll see him soon," he snapped at the dog as the grim tried to pull him along at a quicker pace. Regulus gave him a slight yank, determined to seem as nothing more than a neighbor taking his dog on a walk to stretch it's legs.

Soon enough they had reached Private Drive and Regulus was walking down the street his eyes studying the numbers. When he reached number six, he slowed his pace. His eyes were fixated two houses down on a little boy in the front yard. He had messy black hair and he thought he caught the glimpse of glasses. Regulus supposed that it must be Harry. Only a Potter would have hair that looked like that. The child was playing about in the garden. As he watched, slowly getting closer, a large child - the cousin he supposed - came out of the house and approached the little boy, harassing him. The dog growled.

"Shut it," Regulus snapped. "Act like a dog or I will take us back to Grimmuald. You don't know Harry and the last thing we want is to draw attention to us from whoever is keeping their eye on the boy."

The dog bared his teeth in frustration, but his growls ceased.

"MOM!"

Regulus looked back up at the two boys. The obese child was shouting at the house while little Harry was switching his fearful gaze between the larger boy and the house.

"MOM!" his cousin screamed. "The freak pulled out your flowers!" he yelled as he ran back to the house.

Harry turned back to the garden and was fervently trying to replant the flowers that had been ripped out of the ground. As Regulus got closer he noted the baggy faded clothing he was wearing, the tape on his glasses, and most importantly the tear tracks on his cheeks. He didn't know what compelled him to speak to the child but suddenly words were tumbling out of his mouth.

"Brothers, they're a pain aren't they," he said deliberately misinterpreting the relationship between Harry and his cousin.

The boy looked up with a slight whimper. He didn't speak. He just stared up at him a look of fear in his emerald green eyes that were so much like his mothers. A random thought occurred to Regulus as he looked down at the boy; with the boy's black hair, green eye's, and silver wire rimmed glasses, he looked made for Slytherin house. Regulus made a mental note to tease Sirius about this at a later date. It would be a thorn in his brother's side that he could twist on occasion.

"Your mother has a beautiful yard," Regulus said glancing around at the perfect space. In actuality, it was too regulated, too planned and specific for his tastes. He supposed for some it was nice. His Slytherin mind however saw the outward signs of someone who sought control in all aspects of their life. "So what horrid crime did you commit to be assigned work in the garden?"

The boy mumbled something as he looked back at the house.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I burnt the toast," the murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

Regulus lifted an eyebrow, but chose not to pursue the topic. It seemed a strange thing to get in trouble over. He supposed the act at most would require a quick scold over leaving the toaster unattended, but he thought weeding the garden was a bit much.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Regulus looked away from the boy to see a woman standing in the doorway . "Hello," he said drawing her attention away from the child.

"Who are you?" she peered at him. Her porky son was peeking around from behind her.

"My apologies, I'm Edgar Thomas. I'm new to the neighborhood. I saw your son out here and I was hoping to ask him for directions," He explained cordially.

"He's not my son," Petunia snapped. "and it's just as well you didn't. He's a nasty little liar." She sneered down at the child. "Just look at what the little monster did to my garden. "

Regulus glanced at Harry and then at her obese child. "Ma'am I don't know what that child behind your back told you, but I watched the whole scene. That boy came out of the house and began antagonizing this child. It was the little blond one that ripped up your plants."

The woman glared at him, "and I have no doubt that the little wretch did something to upset Dudley. He always is."

"I see, well, it's true I didn't hear what was said. I only saw who pulled the flowers from the garden bed," Regulus smiled congenially. "Now, would you mind telling me in which direction I can find the park. I need to give this old boy some exercise." He patted the dogs barrel with a large thump to put a halt to his low growls.

The woman sneered down at the dog in disgust. "It's three blocks that way and then just follow the street to the left and the park will be on your right."

"Thank you ma'am," Regulus said politely and then pulling the mutt along behind him he headed in the direction she had indicated. When he reached the end of the block he looked over his shoulder and saw that Harry was no longer in the yard nor was his Aunt or cousin.

Regulus led a angry Sirius into the forest behind the park. The dog was constantly trying to take the leash and run with it. He wasn't surprised and even expected this response almost as soon as he had gotten a look at Harry. Sirius may not have been the most observant person in the world, but there were enough signs to read for even the most blind man to follow. Harry Potter was being abused. There had been no outward signs of physical abuse, but the verbal and emotional abuse he had been experiencing was unmistakable. It wasn't surprising that Sirius had figured it out. The question he was asking himself was why no one else in the neighborhood seemed to notice. To him it had been crystal clear from the moment he had laid eyes fully on the child. As soon as he was out of sight of the playground he grabbed the dog around the barrel and apperated back to Grimmuald Place.

The dog fell from his grasp as soon as they landed in the park across the street from their mansion. Sirius wasted no time in changing from his dog animagus to himself, but Regulus was just as quick and they both fell to the ground as Regulus tackled him. They rolled around on the ground each of them grasping for the wands and trying to get the upper hand. Regulus being healthy and caring much more weight soon won and he stood over his brother both of Sirius' wands trained on him.

"You can't use magic," Sirius noted with a glare.

"No I can't," Regulus agreed. "But I don't plan on using any magic, I only want you to stop and think for a moment."

"I don't need to think!" Sirius snapped as he reached for his wand without success. "I need to go rescue my godson!"

"And do what? If you take Harry, you can't stay in England. He would never have any kind of life," Regulus argued.

"So what I just leave my godson to those horrible people?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not saying that," Regulus shook his head. "I'm saying you need a plan. You can't come back to Grimmuald after you take Harry. You have to get straight out of the country before Dumbledore finds out. You need a plan. I'll help you. I promise."

Sirius studied him for a moment. "Yeah, I guess your right," he sighed, clearly unhappy with the situation. "I just...I've already failed him. I can't do it again Reg."

"You won't," Regulus assured. "You got me on your team. Now come on, let's go work out the details. I have a few idea's in mind." Regulus patted his brother on the back and led him to the door of their family home, both wands still in his possession.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** If you like this story or have idea's about where you would like to see it go, please review. Also if you notice anything that is not making sense, please let me know. I'm really trying to make sure all my characters stick to the same story. So if one is saying one thing and another character is saying something else, I would like to know so I can fix it before I continue writing. Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I have gotten a lot of favorites out there and that makes me really excited. You guys are awesome!


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Plans**

Sirius sat impatiently at the kitchen table, his fingers tapping out a song only he knew, as his brother filled his wife in on what they had found at Number Four Private Drive. He hated waiting. Patients had never been one of his virtues. He rushed head first into things and flew by the seat of his pants, relying on his instincts and his resourcefulness to get him out of the tough spots. He knew his brother was right, that they needed a plan to help Harry, but every instinct was telling him to go and get his godson right then and there.

Regulus seemed to notice the route his thoughts had taken and spoke up, "You have Harry to think about Sirius. Once you take him, you can never get caught cause it would crush him. Living on the run, day by day, is no way to raise a child. He needs stability, now more than ever. You need to use that Slytherin brain of yours and think of a way to get Harry and give him a home too."

"Brother, I think you forget which house I was in," Sirius growled his finger tapping coming to a stop as he found another outlet to vent his anxiety.

"Hardly, your a Gryffindor through and through," Regulus countered, rolling his eyes. "I'm just recalling what house you grew up in."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sirius snarled. They were coming close to a subject Sirius didn't like - their childhood.

"It means that your a Black," Regulus sighed.

"Sorry, I skipped dark wizard lessons with mum," Sirius retorted.

"Merlin's beard Sirius, being a black doesn't mean your a dark wizard, that was just mums insanity," Regulus argued.

Sirius snorted, "Have you looked at our family tree? There is no soul more stained than a blacks. Innocence doesn't exist. We're sinners from birth, madness flows through our veins. From the moment we take our first breath, our soul, our blood, is as dark as our name - it's black."

Regulus sighed, "I suppose I can't argue with that. However, despite the amount of dark wizards littering our family tree, that wasn't our legacy till mum came along with her mad outbursts and public ravings. Our real legacy is that we do whatever it takes to get what we want. Were descendants of the most cunning and resourceful politicians, headmasters, and criminals in history. You need to tap into that and get your godson out of the United Kingdom without leaving a trace."

Sirius stared at his brother, "it's so underhanded." He wasn't really arguing, but he had always been rather honest to a fault. Another result of doing anything and everything to be different from his family.

"There's nothing wrong with that Siri," Regulus growled. "Being cunning, resourceful, and ambitious doesn't make you evil. Just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't make them a dark wizard. Why can't you be use your cunning to commit brave acts?"

Sirius sighed, "I suppose your right."

Regulus rolled his eyes and Sarah chuckled. "So what is the plan you've concocted in that devious mind, my dear?" she asked to divert the conversation from dangerous territory.

"It's really vague at the moment," he admitted. "Our biggest problem will be the kidnapping charge that they will add to Sirius' record."

Sirius shook his head, "I was never given a trial. By law, I'm still Harry's legal guardian. I don't think they can actually convict me of that. Technically Harry is my ward and I am merely reclaiming what is mine."

"That makes things much easier then," Regulus said with relief, leaning back in his chair to think of the new possibilities that were occurring to him. "Sarah and I live in the states. During the war, they had a no extradition policy with the United Kingdom," Regulus announced slowly as though he was still considering the idea.

"Meaning?" Sirius asked dryly.

"Meaning that if one could prove they were coerced or forced to work for Voldemort they would be granted amnesty and protection. Others, like me, had to prove that their loyalties had changed and were put on probation. We could get you a trial and questioned under Veriterserum and prove your innocence and loyalties. They wouldn't send Harry back either because of your legal guardianship. The best part, if we can prove Harry suffered neglect and abuse the United Kingdom won't be able to do anything about reclaiming custody of him. Both of you will be granted protective custody by the United States government."

"That's...risky isn't it?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"A little, yes, but if it works, it will be the best course for you in the long run. It will be hard for any death eaters to find you once you leave the country, Harry will have powerful political allies in a foreign government, and Harry will have a stable home to grow up in. The chance it doesn't work is minuscule," Regulus explained.

"I suppose..." Sirius agreed hesitantly.

"Our biggest problem is getting Harry away from his relatives," Regulus sighed.

"Can't we just sneak into their house and aparate him out?" Sirius frowned. "It's quick and easy."

Regulus was shaking his head though. "It won't work. Harry's underage so there is a trace on him. Since he lives in a place where I doubt we will find any other wizards, any magic done in the near vicinity of his home will be recorded. Apparition will stick out like a sore thumb and they would be able to trace us," Regulus reminded him. "Besides, even if that wasn't the case, Dumbledore is bound to have set that blasted Order of his to protecting Harry from you. They're going to notice something and immediately come to the conclusion that you had something to do with it."

"What if the local daycare was to take a day trip to London?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at his wife in question and Sirius just looked confused.

"Muggle parents often both work, so they have daycares which take care of the children till their parents are done with work. They often take trips to places like a water park or something. London is only a couple hours from Surrey, and I'm sure there's a children's museum around here somewhere. If the trip was opened to all children we could get Harry into London in a busy area where it would be easy to separate him from his group. The best part would also be that his disappearance would not immediately bring Sirius to mind. They would just assume he was lost somewhere at first. It would take sometime to raise the alarm that he was kidnapped at all. Also Heathrow is within driving distance. They could go straight there and hop a plane out of the country."

"That's brilliant!" Sirius shouted as he jumped out of his seat and embraced his sister-in-law in a bone crushing hug.

"Get your filthy paws of my wife you mangy mutt," Regulus growled.

"Scared I'll steal her away?" Sirius smirked. With a mock whisper he leaned over to Sarah, "I always was the handsome one."

Sarah chuckled, "Leave my husband alone, you rogue."

"Your loss, my dear," Sirius said despondently. Regulus aimed a kick under the table catching Sirius in the shin and causing him to wince.

"Anyway, back to the rescue of Harry Potter," Regulus said with one last glare at his brother. "Who do we need to create this trip?"

"Whoever heads the local daycare at the school," Sarah suggested.

"How are your compulsion charms Siri?"

"My magics a bit twitchy, but I'm sure I can manage with a few practice rounds," Sirius replied thoughtfully.

"We'll spend the evening tonight working on it and then you can cast it tomorrow," Regulus suggested.

"Sirius and Harry will need passports to board a plane," Sarah reminded Regulus.

"They will also need different looks in case the Police decide to monitor any way out of the country immediately," Regulus sighed.

"It needs to fool recognition software. We don't want to give the Aurors any leads by leaving a trail with muggles," she pointed out.

"Recognition software?" Sirius asked.

"It's a computer program that takes someone's picture and runs it against other pictures. It marks certain features like bone structure and eye pattern, so even if the picture is several years old or you've changed your eye and hair color it will still be able to find you," Sarah explained.

"Polyjuice Potion might be safest," Regulus decided. "A father and son should be the subjects, that way you and Harry will look the same. I can show you how to forge the paperwork from our own documents."

Sirius smiled in excitement as the bones of a plan began to come together. He was going to be with his godson soon. That was all that mattered. He leaned forward and began to plot as they worked on the finer points of their plan. He could almost believe he was back at Hogwarts planning a new prank with Remus and James.

}~{

Sirius was pacing. His heart was pounding with anxiety and his hands were shaking with nerves. Sarah was out wandering the exhibits having volunteered with the museum. She was looking for Harry and he was waiting for her to bring him here. The wait was getting to him and he was suddenly not as certain of their plan anymore. What if Harry didn't want to leave with him? What if he wanted to stay with his Aunt? Maybe they read the situation wrong and his Aunt really did love him and it was just an off day. Sirius groaned, what was taking her so damn long?

Sighing, he took out a mirror from his jacket and examined himself in it. He had hazel eyes and dirty blond hair. His features were none descript, easy to forget should anyone try to remember him. He put the mirror back assured that his disguise was still in tact and went back to pacing.

A voice drifted in through the walls and his pacing came to a stop as he listened, his body tense with expectation and hope. "It's alright Harry. I promise I'll be right out here if you need me, okay?"

The door opened then and Sirius caught his breath. There standing before him was his best friend in miniature. His black hair was just as wild as his father's and his mother's eyes stared out at him from behind wire rim glasses so similar to James'.

"Miss Hudson said you wanted to as peak with me, sir?" He said nervously drawing him out of his memories.

He coughed as he tried to find his voice. "Yes. My name is Sirius Black, Harry," he said softly kneeling before his godson so that he could look the boy in the eye. "Your parents were good friends of mine. You used to call me Uncle Padfoot, though you couldn't quite pronounce it at the time." Sirius chuckled at the memory. Harry was gazing at him with rapt attention now. "Your father was my best friend and when you were born he made me your godfather. Do you know what that means?"

Harry shook his head his gaze full of wonder never left Sirius'.

"It means that they wanted me to take care of you if they couldn't," he explained gently.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked softly.

"People thought I did a very bad thing and want to keep me away from you," Sirius explained.

"Did you do it?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, no I didn't," Sirius answered.

"Are you here to take me away?" Harry inquired.

"Aren't you happy with your Aunt, Harry?" Sirius questioned. He held his breath for the answer. Harry shook his head in the negative and Sirius could breath again. "Do you want to live with me Harry? I promise to take very good care of you."

"You mean I can live with you and never see my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked his eyes full of excitement. Sirius nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he launched himself at Sirius. A moment later he let go and stepped back hurriedly. "I'm sorry."

Sirius chuckled and ruffled the boys head. "You never have to apologize for giving me a hug, Harry. He smiled shyly and ducked his head. "Can I have another hug?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled wider and approached him cautiously. Sirius stood up with the boy in his arms. Discreetly he pulled out his wand and changed the boys hair color to a dirty blond like his own. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Harry," Sirius began adopting solemn tone to express the seriousness of what he was about to say. "There are still people out there that think I did a bad thing and don't want you anywhere near me, so we need to be very careful. Can you do what I tell you?"

Harry nodded.

"Good boy," Sirius smiled encouragingly. He shifted Harry more comfortably in his arms and then tapped on the door to let Sarah know that they were ready to leave. He waited for her to tap the door before exiting into a large crowd that was passing by. Sarah was no where to be seen. He kept to large groups as best he could as he headed toward the exit making it more difficult for anyone to notice Harry or him. They left without any hindrance. He hailed a cab to take him to another part of town and then led Harry into an ally after the cabby let them out. He looked around and made certain there was no one around but them before setting Harry down and kneeling before him.

"Alright Harry, I need you to take this," he said holding out a vial of Polyjuice Potion. "This will change your appearance so no one will recognize you. I'm afraid it doesn't taste the greatest."

Sirius pulled out a matching vial for himself and drank it watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry did the same. Harry grimaced at the taste and looked at Sirius with a look of betrayal before becoming fascinated with Sirius' transforming figure.

"Come on, let's catch another cab," he said when they were finished. He led Harry out of the alley and loaded him into another cab before giving the cabby the direction.

The trip to Heathrow Airport was quiet. Harry simply sat in his seat and stared at him all the way there causing Sirius to shift uneasily. He wanted to talk to Harry, but he didn't want Harry asking the questions Sirius knew he would ask in the back seat of the cab. He wanted to have that conversation when they weren't likely to be interrupted.

The cabby let them off in front of the Delta gates and Sirius picked Harry up again and carried him inside. "From this point on you need to call me dad," Sirius said calmly as he headed toward the baggage check in. "Until were safely away from here its best people think your my son."

"I've never had a dad before," Harry said shyly.

Sirius' heart sank. How could Harry forget about James? "Of course you did," Sirius replied softly. "One day I'll tell you all about your dad."

"My mum too?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius smiled, "your mum too."

"Are you going to be my dad now?" Harry asked a little more eagerly.

Sirius blinked at him uncertain how to answer. "We'll discuss it when we are safe," he answered and winced at Harry's crest fallen look. It only lasted a moment before he was back to looking around the airport with an eagerness only a child could exhibit. Sirius focused on getting them through the airport and security without issue and before he knew it they were boarding the plane.

"I brought some thing's for you to play with," Sirius said as he got Harry situated in his seat. "It's a long flight to where we are going."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked cautiously.

"The United States of America," Sirius exclaimed. "It's going to take us fourteen hours to get there."

"That's a long time," Harry sighed his expression sour.

"Don't worry, they have in flight movies that you can watch, I brought some books for you to read, there's also some coloring books as well. If you get really bored, you can always talk to me," Sirius chuckled and Harry smiled. "If you want something don't hesitate to ask, but for now I think you'll want to watch the window as we take off. I hear its fun."

"Okay," Harry smiled. A second later the expression was gone and he was staring at his lap.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked. He was afraid the child had suddenly changed his mind and wanted to be back with his Aunt.

"I don't know how to read," he answered mournfully. His voice was so quiet Sirius barely heard him.

Sirius smiled at him. "Well, it's a long flight. Perhaps I'll teach you?"

"Would you?" Harry asked his eagerly.

"Of course," Sirius replied. "I'll teach you anything you want Harry. Now, the plane is getting ready to take flight. Why don't you watch? Once were up in the air I'll get your things out and we'll work on your reading skills."

Harry turned back to the window, his body full of excitement and wonder as he pressed his face up to the glass. Sirius watched this, his gaze sad as he thought about all the time he had missed with this sweet eager child. The past didn't matter. He was going to do everything he could to make up for it. His godson was going to be happy; he was going to be cared for and loved, he promised silently.


End file.
